This invention relates to an electrical switch that is sensitive to the location on its actuating surface where it is depressed by a user. The switch has particular application to a personal computer's pointing device, commonly known as a mouse. A continuing problem with laptop computers is providing a compact, reliable and easy to use pointing device. The conventional mouse that fits in a user's palm is not an acceptable pointing device in a laptop computer because a laptop is typically used where there is no convenient desk surface on which to manipulate a conventional mouse. A conventional mouse is also too large for storage in a laptop computer. As a result of these drawbacks, laptops have not been equipped with a conventional mouse but instead have had various switches, trackballs and/or miniature joysticks built into their keyboards for use as pointing devices. These have met with varying success but many users still find them unsatisfactory. Cost and reliability are other concerns with prior art laptop mice. The present invention provides an electrical switch that resolves these problems and makes an excellent mouse switch. However, the switch is not limited to a mouse application. It can used anywhere a directional indication is needed.